The Team of the Awesome Toad Sages
by Lican
Summary: Naruto fails on his third genin exam, Hinata also failed, when Jiraiya refused to train his godson again Sarutobi snaps and begins to try and ammend his past mistakes- Adopted
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own Naruto**

**Team of the awesome toad sages**

**Chapter 1 Fail**

"Uzumaki Naruto" Called Iruka, the orange-clad boy entered the classroom, ready to take his ninjutsu part of the test."Naruto you must make two successful clones to pass"

Full of determination Naruto made a handsign, gathered chakra.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" Only to make two sick looking clones

"I´m sorry Naruto but you fail" Said Iruka remorsefully

Naruto was really depressed.

"He got enough to pass on the other subjects, maybe he is ready" Told him Mizuki.

Naruto´s hopes rised.

"No Mizuki, if he can´t make clones correctly, then he is not ready" Answered Iruka.

Naruto´s depression went deeper.

"I´m sorry Naruto but you will have to try next year"

And with that he exited the classroom.

Sometime later we hear Iruka calling "Hyuga Hinata"

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his swing depressed, all the students that passed their tests and their parents were gone, then something he never expected happened, Hinata was walking near the academy, she looked lost, she had a heavy looking backpack, lacked her baggy jacket and had a bandage covering her forehead, she looked at him, ran at him, hugged him and then cried herself until she fell asleep.<p>

He didn´t knew wat t do, so he carried her to the Hokage.

Mizuki left cursing Hinata.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the Hokage´s office.<p>

"Jiji, I need help"

The hokage saw who he was carrying and his face was filled with sadness.

"So you found her Naruto-kun, leave her on the couch please" Said the Hokage with sadness

"What happened to Hinata jiji?"

"She was banished from her clan" Seeing his confused face "Her family deemed her unworthy of them and threw her to the street"

"What? They cant do that jiji!" Shouted the horrified blonde.

"They can and they did Naruto, is one of the rights of the clans"

"But that's horrible jiji"

"Naruto bring her to my house, bring her with you, I want you to take care of her until I arrive, Cat make sure no one bothers them" Cat appeared besides them and followed the blonde to the Hokage´s house, he always stayed on the Hokage´s house in his birthday, the old man gave him company as much as he could on that day, he doesn´t want an angry mob to try and kill Naruto, he is not stupid.

"Yes jij/Hai Hokage-sama"

Naruto carried Hinata out of the Hokage´s office.

* * *

><p>Moments after Naruto left Jiraiya entered trought the window.<p>

"Hello old man" The super pervert greeted him happily

"_Good, have to make Jiraiya teach Naruto so he can pass the exams next year"_

"Hello Jiraiya, what do you have to report?" Asked the Hokage in full business mode.

"Not much really, had a fight with Orochimaru, and discovered he betrayed this group I told you he was in"

"That's good, hmm, Jiraiya, Naruto didn´t passed the genin exams, I need you to teach him so he- "

"No" Interrupted the sannin

"Jiraiya"

"I promised to never have another student and I plan to keep that promise"

"You are his godfather!" Retorted angrily the aged Hokage

"No, I'm not gonna teach him, brings to much ghosts back" and with that he shunshined

Hiruzen sat in his chair seething in rage.

The only reason the council conceded to not push for the death of Naruto was because he accepted to not teach him any shinobi skill, he tought Jiraiya and Kakashi would fill that role.

But Jiraiya never did that and Kakashi wasted himself on missions, the only reason he is not on ANBU is because he made him retire, his missions were becoming massacres lately.

He looked at a photo of Naruto and himself on Ichiraku´s, at it´s right as a photo of his family and besides it was a photo of his students and him. He grabbed the later and threw it to the wall, then began writing a letter, when he fished he summoned a small monkey.

"Sarutobi-sama how may I help you?" Asked the small monkey.

"I need you to give this letter to the toad boss, Gamabunta" He gave the letter to the monkey.

"Will do"

"Thank you"

And the monkey vanished in a cloud of smoke.

He began writing another letter and once he finished he called boar.

"Boar, I need you to look for Tsunade and relay Shizune this message, take any operative you need"

"Hai Hokage-sama" The ANBU shunshined to the ANBU headquarters.

Before he coul get comfortable Cat returned and bowed.

"The children are in your house and safe Hokage-sama"

"Good, now look for Kakashi, tell him if he doesn´t comes in one hour I´ll Karyu Endan his Icha Icha, then look for Anko and call her here"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Cat bowed and left in a swirl of leaves. The Hokage sighed and cleaned it, altough it gave him a reason to skip paperwork it was quite annoying.

After half hour

Anko entered his office.

"What do you need me for Hokage-sama?" Asked the Snake mistress

"Congratulations Anko, you have received a long overdue field promotion to Jounin"

Anko was stunned, she had the skills for the elite Jounin rank for around 2 years now, and she has been doing missions of that rank for the same time, finally receiving her Jounin vest was a good thing, the only thing that wouldmake this more sweet is getting a genin team. After her old sensei left she had to train a lot to get half the respect other Kunoichi got, she has so much to teach that is not related to Orochimaru.

"Report tomorrow to the team assignments, you will receive a genin team-"he was interrupted when the new minted Jounin hugged him to death by Anko.

"Thank you , Thank you, thank you" Guess who?

"Here is your team" He gave her the team files.

"But they are-"

"Don´t ask, just make me proud" Said the aged Hokage with a smile.

"Hai Hokage-sama" And she left humming a song.

29 minutes after Anko came.

Kakashi entered the office

"You need me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Kakashi sit" Kakashi sat in the chair "I have deemed you not able to get a genin team"

"Hokage-sama ple-"

"There is nothing to discuss Kakashi, you are a good teacher when the student needs something advanced, but you aren´t when they need something basic and the genin teams always need the basics"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"And also I want you to add the Chidori and Raikiri to the forbidden scroll"

"But Hokage-sama"

"It´s evident that you don´t plan to have children soon and I don´t want that jutsu to die out with you"

"But only a sharin-"

"Then we will make variations, I expect the scroll in a week from today, you´re dismissed" Interrupted the aged Hokage

And he sat on his chair, time to amend past mistakes.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Sarutobi woke up to the smell of eggs and ramen, he remembered about his guests and went to the dining room.

"Wow, who could have done this wonderful breakfast?" asked Sarutobi

"It was Hinata, she is the best at cooking"

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"What of Teuchi and Ayame?" Teased Hiruzen

"Don´t tell them I said that"

"Just kidding Naruto"

They ate the breakfast peacefully

"Naruto once you change come to my studio, I need to tell you something important"

"Yes jiji"

* * *

><p>Once they were on Sarutobi´s studio<p>

"What's up jiji?"

"This was something I was going to tell you once you became genin, but keeping the secret is doing more harm than good, so let´s begin"He tells him the classic example of the scroll and the kunai. "Did you understand Naruto?"

"Hai"

"Ok Naruto, when the Kyubi attacked, the yondaime didn´t killed it, it´s impossible for a mortal to do it"

"Then what happened jiji?"

"He sealed it, in you"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you are an Uzumaki" Stated the aged Hokage.

"I don´t understand" Asked the confused blonde

"Your clan, was a clan of sealmasters, and they performed a lot of missions to battle minor demons, but for the most powerful they had to seal them within themselves, so the Uzumaki clan developed a high resistance to demonic energy, in summary, the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure was a clan of demon slayers"

"And what happened to my clan?"

"On the Second great war, Kumo and Iwa feared them, so they allied and attacked Uzushio, the attack was so fast that we could only help the ones lucky to escape, your mother was sent to Konoha for the renewal of our alliance treaty before that happened" He told him wile he gave him some photos of Kushina and an entry of Iwa´s bingo book.

"And what happened to my mom?"

"She died on the night of the Kyubi attack, by the claw of the Kyubi"

Then he explained the law he passed to make his life more normal.

"I think you should tell Hinata-chan about the Kyubi"

"But jiji, she will hate me like the others!" Snnaped the londe.

"I don´t think so, but don´t worry I will not tell her, this is your secret after all"

And with that he left to the tower

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurenai arrived to Sarutobi´s office.<p>

"Hokage-sama"

"What do you need Kurenai?"

"Yesterday I heard Hinata got banished from the Hyuga clan and that she was staying at your house"

"Yes she is there with Naruto-kun"

"I was going to ask you, if I could take care of her"

"I´m sorry Kurenai but no, I want all Jounin-sensei focused on their students, that's why none of them have children or spouse when they recently get their team"

"But where will she be staying?"

"I think Naruto-kun can teach her how to live by herself, once she learns to do that I will give her an apartment"

'Well, it could be worse, all Jounin know that kid's survival instincs are very high developed, at least on an urban environment and both of them can help the other'"Hai Hokage-sama, still I would like to visit them from time to time"

"Of course Kurenai, here is Naruto's adress"

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

And she exited the office

* * *

><p>At Sarutobi's house<p>

He entered to see Naruto and Hinata talking in the living room, eating ramen(what else), when Naruto saw him his face became of gratefullness, he ran to him and whispered.

"Thank you jiji, you were right Hinata-chan didn't hate me after I told her"

"You see Naruto, anyway just tell him to people you trust and everything will be fine"

"Hai Jiji"

"Ok, since I can't have you both living with this old man"(Blame the clan council) "How about Hinata stays with you Naruto-kun, at least until she can live by herself" They didn´t heard a soft thud in the background.

"No problem Jiji, HINATA-CHAN, what happened to her Jiji?" Asked the blonde when he saw the passed out Hinata, Sarutobi checked her and chuckled.

"It´s nothing Naruto-kun, she will be up in no time"

"Hmm" The blonde looked esceptical.

"Oh and Naruto, Kurenai may visit you and Hinata from time to time, she knows Hinata because of a mission, pretty lady, black hair and red eyes, you will know her"

"Ok Jiji"

"You have the futon I gave you?"

"Yes Jiji, don´t worry I´ll make sure Hinata-chan is comfortable" He went for Hinata´s backpack, then he picked up the pale eyed girl bridal style.

"See ya Jiji"

And with that the blonde carried the blushing ex-Hyuga to his apartment.

A/N: As you see this chapter is a lot of Sarutobi centric, but he will not appear a lot for the next chapters. Anko get OOC only with some people and in private, one of those is Hiruzen. Naruto at this point didn´t knew what to do with knowing about the Kyubi, so he took sandaime´s advise to heart, he didn´t had any chance to decide to not tell anyone as the Naruto of cannon did.


	2. Note

This story is up for adoption


	3. Note 2

Fic adopted by Aki666


End file.
